STRANGER THINGS SEASON 4 SPEC SCRIPT
by Dylaniswriting
Summary: I apologize in advance. This is my attempt of writing a Stranger Things episode. I have no experience doing a screenplay and I am just a fan of the show. I'm sorry for writing Erica so poorly. If you guys want more find a way to let me know. It would be cool to continue this with a full 8 part thing.
1. Chapter 1

**STRANGER THINGS**

EPISODE #4.01

"The Rift"

Written By:

Dylan Smith

Based on the Characters Created By:

The Hillary Duffer Brothers

We hear a familiar synth-wave amongst the cicadas.

Superimpose titles:

FEBRUARY 9th, 1986

HAWKINS, INDIANA

**EXT. HAWKINS - SKY - NIGHT **

We open with Mike stargazing and talking to EL on the

H.A.M radio. He sat down, looking up at the night sky.

MIKE

Are you still there?

We hear the static from the walkie for a second.

EL

Yes.

Mike smiles and lays back in the grass.

MIKE

I can't believe it's already February. Feels like Christmas was just yesterday. Spring break is just around the...

EL

Mike?

DUSTIN (off-screen)

Mike! (between breaths) Mike!

Dustin comes running up the hill with a bag of chips.

He arrives at the summit, hands on his knees, breathing immensely.

DUSTIN

Hand it over.

MIKE

Dude.

DUSTIN

It's my day, we talked about this. This is the best time to see Halley's Comet and Suzie is waiting on the other end-MIKE!

MIKE

(Talking to the walkie) It's um, Dustin.

DUSTIN

Mike!

MIKE

El?

EL

Yeah?

MIKE

One month okay? I'll be there in one month. I love-

Dustin takes the walkie from Mike.

DUSTIN

Goodbye El.

Dustin starts changing frequencies, Mike tackles him.

MIKE

Dude!

DUSTIN

Seventy-five years Mike. Halley's comet only comes around once every 75 years. You and El can have the same conversation tomorrow.

Mike gets up and wipes the dirt off his clothes. And

starts walking down the hill. We follow from his perspective.

DUSTIN (off-screen)

Suzie...Suzie, do you copy? Do you see it? (beat)

Wait… what do you mean we need to talk?

Mike looks up at the night sky, and we see Halley's comet. We crossfade to the very same sky only that this time we aren't in Hawkins anymore. Instead-

Superimpose titles:

SOMEWHERE IN RUSSIA

**EXT. RUSSIAN BASE - NIGHT **

We see some Russian guards looking up at the comet. We

slowly push into the base that we saw at the end of season three.

**INT. RUSSIAN BASE - NIGHT **

We follow two Russian officers down into the base. We see the inner workings of a new lab filled with about fifty people. We go deeper into the prison section of the base.

RUSSIAN 1

How's the creature?

RUSSIAN 2

It's fine. Hungry, but fine.

RUSSIAN 1

And the American?

RUSSIAN 2

Quiet.

RUSSIAN 1

Then perhaps we get it to talk.

We open the cell door to reveal… EIGHT. Coward in the corner of her cell, shivering.

**MAIN TITLES**

TOS: ONE MONTH LATER

**INT. 'S CLASSROOM - DAY**

As gives a speech about solar patterns or some sciencey shit we see Mike, Lucas, and Max are waiting eagerly for the bell. Dustin's seat is empty. The other students are asleep.

Now the funny thing about…

He realizes everyone is looking at the clock, he just stops talking.

Okay if everyone wants to leave so bad, then I'll just add one more thing, drum roll please Dust-

He looks at our three kids. And looks confused.

Still?

The kids nod in unison.

Uh- Max. Will you do the honors?

MAX

What? (beat) oh sure.

She starts a drum roll on her next.

Now for everyone's favorite part of spring break.

HOMEWORK-

As soon as pulls out the sheets of homework, the bell rings. The kids burst into a stampede out of the room. Rushing out of school. 'WALKING ON A THIN LINE' starts playing.

**EXT. OUTSIDE SCHOOL - DAY**

The kids are grabbing their bikes, Max grabs her skateboard. They burst into the streets of Hawkins.

Everyone groups together. Lucas and Mike on bikes with Max on a skateboard holding on to Lucas. Lucas in the middle, starting the grouping.

MIKE

Okay, so Lucas, you got snacks?

Lucas nods.

MIKE

Max, you got the movie?

MAX

Not yet. I couldn't leave the house.

MIKE

That's fine. Will just have to make a pitstop on the way.

Are we gonna get Dustin?

LUCAS

Uh…

MAX

Lucas!

She punches his arm. Lucas swerves with the blow.

LUCAS

Yeah, we'll get him. Not sure how. He's been acting like a total baby.

MAX

Like you weren't like that the first time?

LUCAS

NO! (clears throat) I mean no. I knew we'd work things out.

Mike handles the radio.

MIKE

Dustin...Dustin! Dustin, do you copy?

**INT. DUSTIN's ROOM - DAY**

We hear Mike and Lucas on the other end of the radio

as we pan from Dustin's desk and over to his bed.

Chicago's "If you leave me now" or Air Supply's "All out of Love" is playing on a boom-box near him. He is sobbing into his pillow. His mother stands at the Threshold of his room.

DUSTIN'S MOM

Aren't you gonna talk to your friends, honey? They haven't heard from you since-

DUSTIN

(between sobs) I'm fine mom.

DUSTIN'S MOM

Oh, I'm going to kill that girl. How could she do this to my Dusty bun?

Dustin cries even louder.

DUSTIN

I'll never be happy again.

DUSTIN'S MOM

Oh, Dusty, don't say that. You'll find someone a whole lot better than Suzie.

DUSTIN

NO. I won't. She ripped my still-beating heart out of my chase like the guy in Indiana Jones ma. I'm incapable of loving anything. Even Indy.

Dustin throws an action figure across his room. And turns away from his mom.

DUSTIN'S MOM

How 'bout I cook up some pizza rolls that always cheers you up.

Dustin visibly nods while facing away.

CUT TO

**EXT. HAWKIN'S CENTER STRIP - DAY**

The kids racing through the center of the town. Passing the general store that Joyce used to work at. We see Nancy in the uniform standing outside. 'WAlKING ON A THIN LINE' still continues to play lightly.

NANCY

(waving) Mike!

Mike looks over - still peddling.

NANCY

Five minutes! Got it?

Mike nods.

They pass the video store on their way home.

CUT TO

**INT. KEITH'S OFFICE - DAY**

'WAlKING ON A THIN LINE' fades out from a small transistor radio on Keith's desk. We see Steve Harrington is dressed sharply in a freshly ironed video store uniform. He sits and stares awkwardly. Keith stares at him blankly. The room is still. Laqueesha, early 20's Japanese descent, INTJ, rubs Keith's shoulders. On the desk is an opened bag of red vines. Keith holds up a sheet of paper and stares at Steve behind it.

KEITH

A funeral.

STEVE

Ye-yeah. Yeah, funny thing, well actually it's not really funny because it's a funeral, but Robin and I are actually distant cousins (nods believing his own lie). So it turns out we both need a week off for the whole wake, burial, etc. I won't bore you with the details of a funeral.

KEITH

...In Daytona. During spring break,

STEVE

What can I say, Keith? You can't time such unhappy events. God has a strange way of dealing with things.

KEITH

I'm not an idiot Harrington.

STEVE

I never said you were Keith. (staring at the red vines) Do you mind if I-

Steve reaches his hand out, and Keith slaps it away.

KEITH

No. They are my red vines. Laqueesha brought them from home. Laqueesha, red vine me.

Laqueesha stops rubbing Keith's shoulders and puts a Red Vine into Keith's mouth. The Lady and the Tramp style kiss with the Red Vine improvising for the spaghetti noodles.

KEITH

Now, Harrington, I'm a reasonable guy. I let you and Robin close early, watch movies during slow hours. I've been a fair manager, right?

STEVE

The best. Gosh, Keith, we're always talking about how cool of a boss you are.

KEITH

So why lie to me, Harrington? I'll let it slide because you've closed up the place a few times when me Laqueesha are… I'll spare you the romantic details.

STEVE

Please do.

KEITH

...and if it weren't for you, I would've never met my sweet cherry blossom. So yeah, why not. Go have fun getting sunburnt and paying for overpriced beach towels. Laqueesha and I will run the place while you two are gone.

Keith stamps down on the paper labeled "Time Off Request" the stamp leaves a green "approved" text.

**INT. VIDEO STORE - DAY**

Steve runs awkwardly from the back of the store, jumping over the counter to Robin, who is stocking VCRs. Steve nearly runs into a customer on his way to Robin.

ROBIN

Jesus Steve.

STEVE

It happened! Look.

Steve holds the time request paper up.

ROBIN

(unenthusiastically) Awesome.

STEVE

I don't you know what this means. In two days we will be on the beach with MTV, the hottest bands, the hottest babes.

Steve nudges Robin's shoulder. She freezes and looks at the customer.

ROBIN

(mumbles) Steve.

STEVE

Oh. And the hottest dudes too. Patrick Swayze hot.

Steve looks at the customer. They exchange an awkward glance, and then the customer moves to a different section.

STEVE

Man, that was close, huh?

Robin walks away.

CUT TO

**INT. MIKE'S BATHROOM - DAY**

Mike is facing the mirror, getting ready to visit Will and El. He makes sure he looks good with his new hairstyle to show that he's changed and is more mature. 'TWO OF HEARTS' opens the scene.

MIKE

(under his breath) You look good. You look great. You look-

Yeah, you look fine now I gotta use the John kiddo.

folds up a newspaper and kicks mike out. Mr. Wheeler slams the door.

**INT. MIKE'S BASEMENT - DAY**

He runs downstairs to the classic basement to grab his

Dungeon Master's Guide when he sees that using the basement as a home aerobics class.

MIKE

UGH. Mom!

Mike shuns his eyes while his mom works out. He searches for his DND gear.

MIKE

Mom, where is it?

(mid-stretch) Where is what?

MIKE

My DND stuff mom. Where did you put it?

You mean that satan worshipping crap? (she changes positions) I threw it out.

MIKE

You what?

Phil Donahue says that game is the gateway to hard drugs and sex orgies. I don't want you to end up like Max's brother ODing behind the wheel. So… you're welcome.

MIKE

Mom!

Mike runs upstairs, walkie in hand.

MIKE

Lucas, We have a problem.

CUT TO

**INT. LUCAS' HOME - DAY**

Lucas looks distressed with his hand on his head. He is mumbling to himself. We hear a knock on the door. He rushes to open it, and it's Max.

MAX

Why aren't you ready? Mike is gonna be here any minute.

LUCAS

Have you been on your walkie lately?

MAX

No.

Lucas

Ok first, always keep your walkie on. Second, Mike doesn't have his D'N'D stuff with him.

MAX

Why not?

LUCAS

Apparently ever since the stupid mall thing, his mom's been a control freak about what he does.

Max looks down when he brings up the mall.

LUCAS

Sorry.

MAX

Nah I'm fine...Dork.

She gives an insincere smile.

MAX

So what's the plan.

LUCAS

Well, there's only one person in Hawkins with a Dungeons and Dragons Starter Set.

CUT TO

**LUCAS' UPSTAIRS HALLWAY - DAY**

Lucas and Max repeatedly knock on the door. It finally swings open after the third knock. It opens slowly and without hurry. We see Erica Sinclair giving an annoyed look.

ERICA

Whatchu' need sugah

MAX

Oh god, why is she talking like that?

LUCAS

Like what this is how she always talks.

ERICA

Hellur I'm lissenin'

LUCAS

We need your Dungeon and Dragons set.

ERICA

What happened to victorian ghost boy's one?

MAX

Long story short his mom threw it out now we just need it for a week.

ERICA

A week! Shieet my gals and I are running lost mines of phandelver, and if we don't play this session, we'll lose the structural flow of our weekly storytellin'.

LUCAS

We'll do anything, please.

ERICA

(looking at Max) I want her skateboard.

MAX

What?

LUCAS

Deal.

MAX

WHAT?

ERICA

One more thing. You know what it is Lucas.

LUCAS

Anything but that.

MAX

What is she talking about?

LUCAS

I'm going to need you to wait in the hall.

MAX

Okay, what is going on?

LUCAS

Just wait in the hall.

CUT TO

INT. ERICA'S ROOM - DAY

Lucas is dressed in Eddie Murphy's jacket from his RAW stand up special. He presses play and 'Party All the Time' starts playing. This is only because the brothers Duff will feel like they need to top the neverending story beat. Max looks through the key and laughs breaking the dance immediately, and Lucas grabs the DND set and the boombox and leaves the room in the same.

CUT TO

EXT. OUTSIDE LUCAS' HOME

Mike and Nancy pull up. We see Max and Lucas leaving the house. Lucas has a reasonable frown on his face from the recent events.

MIKE

You got the set? How?

LUCAS

I don't wanna talk about it just drive.

EXT. DUSTIN'S HOUSE

We see Dustin's mom standing alone outside as she comes to the car window.

DUSTIN'S MOM

Hey Nance, how's your mom?

NANCY

She's um… She's good.

DUSTIN'S MOM

That's nice. Hey, the Hollands told me that they saw you working the register at the old general store on the strip. I thought they must be losing it because there's no way a smart cookie like Nancy Wheeler is working at someplace like that.

NANCY

Actually, I am .

DUSTIN'S MOM

Oh, what happened to the paper?

NANCY

I was fired.

DUSTIN'S MOM

And College?

NANCY

Didn't apply yet. Taking a gap year, Ms. H.

DUSTIN'S MOM

Oh…

NANCY

Is um Dustin coming out soon?

DUSTIN'S MOM

Oh, no, probably not. He hasn't left his room in days. All because of that snot nose Suzie Crabgrass.

NANCY

Mind if the boys try to get him out of his room?

DUSTIN'S MOM

Be my guest.

CUT TO

INT. DUSTIN'S HOUSE

The boys are banging on the door.

DUSTIN

GO AWAY!

MIKE

We're going to Will's c'mon.

DUSTIN

I'm good.

LUCAS

No, you are not you've missed Clark's class today and the day before that dude.

DUSTIN

What's the point of gaining knowledge if I'm still gonna feel this empty?

Lucas makes a gagging gesture behind the door.

NANCY

Mind if I try guys?

The boys step aside.

NANCY

Hey, Dustin, it's me Nanc-

The door unlocks. Nancy opens it to hear 'DRIVE' playing on a record player. Nancy goes to sit next to Dustin on his bed.

DUSTIN

Don't sit there!

He lifts his blanket to reveal a dirty plate with two pizza rolls left there. He places it on his desk and sniffles a bit.

NANCY

Dustin, you gotta come with us.

DUSTIN

I don't feel like it. She took all the joy with me. I can't believe I built that stupid thing.

We look over at a destroyed Cerebro in his closet.

NANCY

Well, I think it was really sweet that you made all that effort for her.

Dustin looks up at Nancy.

NANCY

She's a fool to dump Dustin Henderson. Now you're a bachelor they'll be plenty of more girls lining around the corner.

DUSTIN

You think so?

NANCY

I know so. So do you feel any better?

DUSTIN

No.

Nancy pulls him in for a hug.

NANCY

Are you still gonna come with us to Will's?

Dustin silently nods.

NANCY

Alrighty then.

Nancy pulls Dustin off of her and gets up.

CUT TO

**EXT. OUTSIDE VIDEO STORE - DAY**

Nancy and the gang pull up to the video store. It's empty as it is midday.

Nancy stops and stares at the store. The kids begin to jump out. Mike turns to a still Nancy.

MIKE

Are you coming?

Nancy stares off. In front of her are the windows to the video store.

NANCY

Uh, I'm gonna stick this one out.

MIKE

Oh...okay.

Mike runs into the store, and we can see the gang all together through the windows of the store. Nancy's eyes focus at Steve Harrington. He turns to look at her, yet she quickly looks away.

**INT. VIDEO STORE - DAY**

We get a different perspective of the kids rushing into the store, and charging the counter.

STEVE

Hey, Hey! Slow down.

Robin

Guys! What's up

Robin has a special handshake with Max and Lucas.

STEVE

Henderson! It got approved!

Dustin looks down real sad.

STEVE

What's his deal? (beat) Oh my… Still?

Mike nods. Dustin sits down in the family movies section to cry.

MIKE

We want Elm Street Steve.

Steve smiles.

STEVE

Does know that you're bringing a horror movie to her house?

Mike

(beat) Yes.

STEVE

And I'm just supposed to take your word, huh? I am this close to going to Daytona, DAY-TON-A. I'm sot I can't lend you guys this tape.

ROBIN

Steve.

STEVE

What?

Robin points to the family section where Dustin is at.

We see Keith and Laqueesha staring at Dustin while he cries. Keith pokes him with the stick end of a broom.

KEITH

Can you move? You're scaring the customers.

Dustin looks around and sees the vacant store.

Steve comes running up.

STEVE

Sorry about that Keith he was just leaving.

Dustin sobs even harder. Steve sits down next to him.

STEVE

(Looking at Keith) Do you mind?

Keith stares blankly at them.

STEVE

Okay. Dustin, what's the matter? Is this because of that girl?

DUSTIN

She's not just some girl Steve. She was THE girl. The Diane to my Sam. The Princess Peach to my Mario. The-

STEVE

The She-Ra to your He-man. (nodding)

DUSTIN

Ew gross.

STEVE

What?

KEITH

She-Ra and He-man are twin siblings, sicko.

STEVE

Sorry.

Laqueesha Leans down and puts her hand on Dustin's shoulder.

LAQUEESHA

They say, "We always believe our first love is our last, and our last love, our first."

Dustin is silent and then nods.

KEITH

So wise.

LAQUEESHA

Red vine?

Dustin takes a Red vine from the bag, and Steve tries to reach for one too but is slapped away by Laqueesha.

STEVE

(To Dustin) I wish I could say it gets easier, but you never forget your first love.

Steve glances outside the store window and sees Nancy eating a cheeseburger in her car, spilling the insides onto her dress.

STEVE

You can't control how they feel, you have to accept that they want to move on, and you will too - one day.

DUSTIN

Thanks, Steve.

Dustin lunges for a hug and Steve holds his arms out away from him.

STEVE

Hey, I just got this pressed.

We see Robin laughing with the kids.

ROBIN

Don't let Steve know okay?

She slides the VCR of Nightmare on Elm Street to the kids discreetly.

ROBIN

Have fun guys.

LUCAS & MAX

Thanks, Robin.

They run out of the store. Mike stands there waiting for Dustin. Dustin gets up and turns to Steve.

DUSTIN

Perhaps my heart needs to journey through the storm and find someone new.

STEVE

Uh… yeah, that's the spirit.

DUSTIN

I mean that's what happened with you, right?

STEVE

Ah…

MIKE

Dustin! C'mon.

Dustin nods and takes one look back at Steve.

DUSTIN

You'll find your Suzy. See ya, Steve.

STEVE

Yeah, See ya, Henderson.

Steve waves out the window to Nancy, and she waves back awkwardly as the kids pack into the car. Steve whips around to look at Robin.

STEVE

Wait you gave them the movie?

Nancy and the kids whip out of the parking lot and are gone. Robin laughs, guiltily.

STEVE

Ah, man, Jonathan is gonna kill me.

'JACOB'S LADDER' starts playing.

CUT TO

**EXT. MAIN ROAD - DAY**

The kids are having fun, throwing cheeseballs and having laughs in the car. Dustin is even joining in on the fun.

Mike and Nancy are sitting upfront. Nancy glances at Mike, smiling at his friends behind him.

NANCY

Hey.

Mike swings his focus to his sister. She smiles.

NANCY

Wanna drive?

MIKE

Really?

NANCY

You have your permit, and I figured someone besides Dad has to give you some pointers.

MIKE

Awesome.

They pull over to the side of the empty road. Mike gets into the driver's seat. The rest of the kids abruptly stop having fun and sit upright. We see them all buckle up in fear. An awkward montage begins with Mike accelerating and breaking down the horizon line. He starts to slowly get the hang of it, and Nancy smiles and looks down to a frown.

CUT TO

**EXT. 'S HOUSE - DAY**

'PRIVATE EYES' Picks up this scene as we see Joyce leaning over some droppings. Joyce bags it up.

JOYCE

Now you said you haven't seen uh…

Mr. Belvedere.

JOYCE

Yes, your cat...Mr. Belvedere in how many days?

Five. He never does this. He usually comes home for dinner every night, but his bowl has been full for that long.

Joyce looks at Jonathan who's changing lenses.

JOYCE

Jonathan.

Jonathan swings his focus towards his mom.

JOYCE

Can you grab some photos of this (pointing to the remaining droppings)?

Jonathan runs over. Joyce pulls over.

JOYCE

Now we'll do everything we can to find Mr. Belvedere. But just so you know, there might be a chance that your cat-

Oh, Mr. Belvedere isn't my cat. That's the Robinson's cat, five houses down. I'm just wondering why he isn't coming over anymore.

JOYCE

Uh Huh. Well, I think we have all we need to start the investigation. Now If you or your friends ever need help you can reach us at Murray Bauman investigations-

Let me get you guys some lemonade.

JOYCE

That won't be necessary…

is already walking to her house.

I insist.

We jumpcut to them drinking lemonade out of glasses with umbrellas on the ride home.

JOYCE

What are we doing?

JONATHAN

Going home.

JOYCE

No. Like what are we doing hunting for lost cats? We've stopped the world from monsters. We've saved the world three times.

JONATHAN

(smiles)Too bad we can't put that on our resumes.

No, but seriously, you must've known chasing monsters, and following strange clues would end someday, right? Don't you want it to end?

JOYCE

(softly) Yeah. I guess.

She looks out the window.

CUT TO

**EXT. THE BYER'S HOUSEHOLD - EVENING **

The gang arrives pulls into the new home with "Castle Byers" painted on the mailbox. They slowly but roughly stop the car up the driveway. The home looks bigger and nicer than the old home. It's new but familiar. The kids each get out one by one and stand and stare.

DUSTIN

So this is it, huh?

LUCAS

It looks nice, better than your house.

Dustin lightly shoves Lucas. Mike runs up to the door. Nancy struggles with the luggage.

NANCY

Uh… Mike, you wanna lend a hand?

MIKE

Yeah. One second.

He reaches the door and knocks. There's no response.

The rest of the gang reach up to Mike, luggage in hand.

MAX

Where are they?

DUSTIN

Did you guys even tell them we were coming?

LUCAS

Yes, doofus, we handled all of planning no thanks to you.

DUSTIN

I was grieving, okay?

LUCAS

More like eating pizza rolls in bed.

MIKE

Hey…

I hear something.

They all stand still as the garage door erupts into motion, lifting up to reveal Will Byers. He stands in front of a foldable table with a dungeon master screen and all. Will lifts both of his arms into the air, we see him in his wizard hat.

WILL

Who dares approach Will the wise?

The kids rush over to hug him. Will's hat falls behind him. Mike breaks from the group and hugs him one on one.

MIKE

How've you been?

WILL

Good. Real good.

They pull back in awkward silence. Mike and Will both stare at each other and…

WILL

Um… El's inside-

MIKE

Oh yeah. I mean. It's just good to see YOU.

WILL

I know. Same.

We hear Nancy in the background, dragging bags.

NANCY

Mike any help here?

MIKE

Oh yeah sorry.

Mike runs over and lifts the bag up and turns back towards the garage. He immediately drops the bag again as he sees…

Eleven.

She has longer hair, more feminine, yet she's still in boy hand me downs, which are probably Jonathan's. They run into each other's arms for a hug.

ELEVEN

You smell… weird

MIKE

It's uh… cologne. Mature people use it.

ELEVEN

Mature?

MIKE

uh...

We see Dustin looking at the two, and he begins to frown. Nancy puts her arms around him.

NANCY

C'mon we got popcorn to make.

Dustin smiles and runs inside.

Lucas yells from the porch holding a copy of Nightmare on Elm Street.

LUCAS

Hey, we got movies to watch!

CUT TO

**INT. BYERS HOUSE - EVENING**

The kids are setting up the VCR and starting the movie. Joyce and Jonathan pull up to the house. Joyce rushes into her home. Jonathan follows.

JOYCE

Hey guys, pizza?

Jonathan turns his attention to the screen. Nightmare on Elm Street starts playing.

JONATHAN

What are you guys watching?

WILL

Elm Street.

Jonathan speaks under his breath and walks towards his room.

JONATHAN

Oh, I could kill that Harrington.

He reaches the hallway to his room, and he sees from the doorway Nancy Wheeler sitting on his bed. Jonathan runs over and shuts the door behind him.

JOYCE

Who wants pizza?

All the kids shout "me" as they continue to hold focus on the movie.

JOYCE

What do you guys want?

LUCAS

Plenty of sausage and pepperonis

DUSTIN

-Everything but the little fishies.

CUT TO

**EXT. BYERS' HOME - NIGHT**

A beat-up sedan rolls into the Byers driveway. It puffs smoke out of the exhaust. We see that it's the pizza guy. It's raining hard.

CUT TO

**INT. BYERS' HOME - NIGHT**

We hear knocking at the front door. Nancy and Jonathan have moved to the couch. Joyce is doing the dishes when she hears the knocking.

JOYCE

I got it-

Nancy, feeling polite, runs to the door and opens it.

NANCY

I'll get it.

We see the back of the pizza man holding up a note with the address. 'KYRIE' starts playing. The pizza guy has the same hair as Steve Harrington, the same build even. He slowly turns.

NANCY

St-Steve?

He fully turns around, and we see actor Ben Swartz. He looks confused.

JEAN

No uh, it's Jean. Do… do we know each other?

NANCY

No, sorry, you just look like someone it's fine.

Joyce interrupts them and reaches the door.

JOYCE

Thanks, Nancy, I'll take it from here. (looking at Jean) Uh, how much?

Joyce is holding up her wallet.

JEAN

Uh- two meat lovers pizzas is 9.99

Joyce looks in her wallet, and we see two ones and a ten-dollar bill.

JOYCE

When did pizza get so expensive?

Jean gives a slight awkward chuckle and takes the two fives. He looks up, bites his lip a little, and gives a puppy dog face. The moment lasts for quite a while.

JOYCE

Oh fine.

She hands him the last of her cash.

JEAN

Thank you for choosing PIZZA-

Joyce shuts the door on him.

CUT TO

**INT. BYERS' HOME - NIGHT**

The kids run over to Joyce and start taking slices of pizza out of the box.

JOYCE

Easy!

Jonathan and Nancy follow and take the remaining slices.

Joyce looks down at the box and sees one small slice.

We see everyone laughing and eating, and together again. Joyce still manages to smile out of all the hardship she's had over the past months.

Just then…

Headlights flash through her windows right as Johnny Depp dies on screen. They all grab their attention to the light, and Dustin slowly turns his head to Joyce.

DUSTIN

More pizza?

Joyce slowly shakes her head, no. There's a moment we see Dustin's heart sink down his chest.

JOYCE

Will How about we show the kids the lake?

Will gets up, and Nancy looks confused.

NANCY

What's happening?

JONATHAN

Nothing just um let's go to my room.

Everyone gets up and starts to walk out the back door. Joyce stops Eleven.

JOYCE

Not you honey c'mon.

Mike turns around to see Eleven getting pulled the other way.

MIKE

Wait, where are you taking her?

JOYCE

Relax, Mike, she's fine.

NANCY

What's happening

JOYCE

Everyone calm down.

Mike runs passed her and opens the front door.

We see Dr. Owens and the rest of the Hawkins Lab guys from season 2.

MIKE

What the shit!

JOYCE

Mike.

MIKE

You're taking her to them? The same people that turned her into-

JOYCE

Mike, it's not my choice they reached out to me

MIKE

Fuck that you have a choice. You're sending her to get brainwashed all over again! I'm not letting you take her.

JOYCE

I'm not arguing with a 15-year-old.

MIKE

16!

JOYCE

Doesn't matter kid.

Jonathan puts his arm around Mike, holding back.

MIKE

Fuck off of me. How can you guys do this?

Joyce and Eleven continue to walk away, not looking back.

MIKE

Hopper trusted you.

They freeze. Eleven turns around.

ELEVEN

This is what I want, Mike.

JOYCE

We'll be back in a few.

Jonathan and Nancy nod.

CUT TO

**EXT. ROAD TO LAB - NIGHT**

The long barren stretch of road carries a caravan of government cars. 'DON'T DREAM IT'S OVER' plays out and fades into the car radio. Eleven and Joyce sit side by side in silence. We see a new and improved lab as they arrive.

CUT TO

**INT. NOT HAWKINS LAB - NIGHT**

Dr. Owens places papers down in front of Eleven who is hooked up to the machines again.

Just some simple tests no biggie. We won't keep you guys too long.

He places the coke can in front of Eleven.

You guys having a birthday party or something?

JOYCE

Slumber party.

Ah, I always wanted to do one of those. Never had enough friends. (looking at Eleven) You guys watching a movie?

ELEVEN

(nods) Elm Street

DR. OWENS

Ah, I hate scary flicks. Not my cup of tea. Anyways…

He looks at Eleven and gestures to the can. She nods.

She focuses on the can, and it moves, ever so slightly.

Good, Good. Don't push yourself, okay. I wanted to ask some questions.

She looks a little perplexed. Dr. Owens places a photo on the desk. It's Kalia or Eight.

You said you had friends with similar abilities? If we can find them, we can help them.

Eleven looks uneasy.

You don't have to if you don't want to, but we were wondering if you could contact her.

Eleven looks at Joyce, Joyce nods.

ELEVEN

Ok.

CUT TO

**INT. SENSORY CHAMBER - NIGHT**

Eleven sits up in the pool. Dr. Owens and other scientists work on the finishing touches and grab their clipboard.

Whenever you're ready.

ELEVEN sits back and starts to go into the black void of space. It's fuzzy and blurry.

ELEVEN

I...I don't see anything.

Think about your friend. Concentrate.

Eleven shuts her eyes tighter, and we see blood dripping from her nose. We go to the void again, and yet we see nothing. The picture shakes violently.

ELEVEN

I… can't

talks to his fellow scientists.

Up the levels.

Joyce turns her attention to them.

Try now. Think clearly.

Eleven closes her eyes tightly, and finally, we see the void appear clearly. We see a figure laid down, bloodied.

ELEVEN

(crying)No!

The water in the tank is bubbling. Eleven gets closer to the figure. It's eight. She's bleeding out and close to death.

ELEVEN

(SCREAMING) STOP!

Joyce runs over to Owens.

JOYCE

Turn this machine off now!

Eleven continues crying in agony.

We will. She's close.

JOYCE

Now!

In the void, Eleven turns Eight over. Eight looked lost and scared, and then she aligns her eyes with Elevens as if she can see her.

EIGHT

The…Rift.

Eleven shakes her head in confusion. Joyce is seeing her scream in pain.

JOYCE

Turn it off, Owens!

Eleven leans in closer to Eight.

EIGHT

Rift-

Eleven immediately opens her eyes and swing up. Most of her lower face is bloodied from her nose. The tank has its own section of blood growing and becoming a lighter shade of red.

JOYCE

We're done.

**INT. JONATHAN'S ROOM**

Jonathan is sitting on his bed while we hear the shower running in the closest bathroom. He goes to open a drawer on his nightstand. He slowly and carefully pulls out a ring case like you know a case for a wedding ring. His door slams open and he quickly puts it back in the drawer.

We see Nancy in a robe freshly out of the shower.

NANCY

What was that?

JONATHAN

Uh…

Condoms?

Nancy girls a weird smirk and heads out of the room.

CUT TO

**EXT. THE LAB - NIGHT**

Dr. Owens walks up to both of them in the parking lot.

Holding an envelope.

I'm so sorry, Joyce. We just wanted answers.

He hands her the envelope. She opens it, and it's filled with cash. Owens nods and then leans down to Eleven.

Did you find anything?

ELEVEN

Um, a Rift. She seemed scared.

You said she was hurt. I'm sure she was scared for her life. With your help, we might be able to save-

ELEVEN

No. She wasn't scared of dying. It was something else.

He gets up.

Don't worry. Go have fun kiddo.

He starts to walk away. Joyce and Eleven get into one of the government vans.

**EXT. BYERS' HOUSE - NIGHT**

Joyce and Eleven walk up towards their house. The government van pulls away. We see Mike from the front door run out and hug her. Joyce continues walking. Mike pulls away from Eleven.

MIKE

Are you okay?-

ELEVEN

Mike

MIKE

Did they hurt you?

ELEVEN

Mike.

MIKE

You still have your hair, so that's a good sign-

ELEVEN

Mike!

Mike stands still frozen.

ELEVEN

I'm fine.

Mike nods. He pulls in for a tight hug.

LUCAS

Guys c'mon you're gonna miss it.

We see the garage open up and we see the DND table all set it up. Mike and Eleven smile.

FADE TO

**INT. BYER's GARAGE - DAY**

The kids are gathered around the table to finally play a real dnd session since like the second season? Either way, joining them this time is Max and Eleven. We see Joyce walk from the house to her car.

WILL

Who's gonna run the game?

Each of the main boys look at each other with a long moment of silence. Will smiles.

MIKE

I'll do it. Like old times.

Will and Mike smile at each other and then Will moves his seat. 'THIS IS THE DAY' Starts to fade in.

MIKE

So you're in a tavern… what do you do?

DUSTIN

OH OH… are there windows and or doors this time Mike?

MIKE

Hmmm, roll to find out.

LUCAS

Don't let him do it he has shit luck. I'll go

MIKE

A drunken Orc stomps towards your party.

Lucas shakes his hands violently. He drops the dice, and it lands on 2.

DUSTIN

JESUS CHRIST LUCAS! We're done for.

MIKE

You are too drunk to even see a foot in front of you.

WILL

Someone ROLL!

Max grabs the dice and repeats the violent shaking. Everyone is screaming. Eleven is silent. Max drops the dice. It continues to roll across the table. Almost everyone is standing up in anticipation. The roar from the table falls silent as the dice stands still. NATURAL 20. 'THIS IS THE DAY' bursts into a chorus.

MAX

Is that good?

A roar comes from the boys. Dustin and Will jump up and down. Lucas grabs Max and kisses her. Mike smiles from his seat. We pan to Eleven and see a drop of blood, however so small and discreet, still manages to drip from her nose.

**INT. JONATHAN's ROOM - NIGHT**

'THIS IS THE DAY' continues as we move around the house to the window in Jonathan's room. Jonathan and Nancy are Dancing. They're silent. Jonathan picks his head off of Nancy's, he looks at his nightstand. He looks back at Nancy and continues slow dancing.

**EXT. OUTSIDE CASTLE BYERS - NIGHT**

We see Joyce looking at the kids hugging and screaming. She smiles as she reaches the car and pops the trunk. She grabs her jacket, and from underneath it, we reveal Hopper's sheriff hat. There's a beat as Joyce stares at it, remembering the past. She gives a somber half-smile and closes the trunk. The past behind her as she enters the house. However, as the music swells, we pull up to the night sky. The music fades out, and some unsettling synth-wave erupts we fade to…

**INT. INTERROGATION ROOM - NIGHT**

Eight sitting in an interrogation room, shaking and nervous. She's wearing some device on her head to stop her powers. We stay tight on her face as we hear the swing of an old rusted metal door. The thud of each step gets louder and louder, a shadow grows on her face. We hear the scraping of a metal chair being placed in front of her. We see the figure sit down in front of her, we pan up to see a wounded . He has a scar across his neck and an eye patch. Much of his right side has been mutilated. He smiles.

BRENNER

How's my Eight doing?

Eight looks away. We see some blood started to drip from her nose, and then we hear a loud buzz. She flails back in pain.

BRENNER

We don't do that anymore… okay? But that's actually why you're here. I wanted to talk about...

He slides a picture across the table. We see more in his hands. He flips the photo over, and we see Eleven from season 1.

BRENNER

The others.

END EPISODE


	2. STRANGER THINGS 4 CHAPTER TWO

STRANGER THINGS 4

CHAPTER TWO: THE FELLOWSHIP

Written by

Dylan Smith

Google Docs version is properly formatted (message me for the link)

INT. RUSSIAN BASE - DAY

(T.O.S: ONE DAY AGO)

We open to see two Russian guards dragging a reluctant EIGHT/KALI. She drags her feet, and she's escorted into a room. We see her clench her fists and we start to see one drop of blood drip from her nose and yet…

SHOCK

We hear a loud buzzing EIGHT aches in pain. The device on her head blinks red rapidly. In the room we a figure. It slowly reveals itself to be .

BRENNER

Eager are we? Please, don't start until we're ready. I thought you know this after… how long has it been?

Brenner kneels down to a sunken Eight. She spits in his face. It lands right on his scars.

That's no way to act. I'll allow it understanding the circumstances. (leaning in again) Do you think this is how I want to handle this? No. So, please. Let's work together.

Brenner signals to a guard to unlock the device on her head. The blinking light turns off. Immediately we see blood run down her nose. The room warps. The walls act like rubber, trying to change… it's unstable.

BRENNER

Enough!

The guards cattle prod Eight. She yelps and falls to the ground.

BRENNER

Don't exhaust yourself. Don't worry. They found us ,someone. to share the load. (In Russian) Bring him in.

We see a small younger child. Black short hair. He's thrown into the same room.

CUT TO

EXT. OUTSKIRTS OF RUSSIAN BASE - DAY

We cut to a forest. The gray bark on the oak trees begins to fall off. We hear rustling from the trees. And then…

IT OPENS.

Within the rim of the tree, a rift stretches connecting the upside down and the real world. Exiting the portal is one young adult and a child. Both wearing gas masks to hide their face. The man has a platinum blonde mullet, and the girl has raggy hair, unkempt, untamed, wild. Behind them are some familiar faces. It's the same crew from episode 2.01. Funshine, Dottie, Mick, and Axel. Funshine stares in awe at the military base in the distance.

FUNSHINE

Shid.

(MAIN TITLES)

INT. WILL'S ROOM - NIGHT

Mike lays out his sleeping bag in Will's room, the rest of the boys begin to pick spots to sleep.

WILL

Alright, this is fun right guys? Just the boys-

Dustin lays his sleeping bag on the bed.

LUCAS

What are you doing? That's Will's bed.

DUSTIN

I can't sleep on the floor, you know that. I have a sinus issue. My doctor said I need cushioned support on my back or else I could suffocate in my sleep.

LUCAS

Bullshit.

DUSTIN

No. It's not.

LUCAS

Yes, it is you just want the bed dude, it's Will's house.

DUSTIN

Fine. Do you want me to die on the floor? All blue and out of breath?

LUCAS

Sure.

WILL

Guys.

They all turn to Will as he lays out his sleeping bag.

WILL

It's- It's fine.

LUCAS

What? Dude.

DUSTIN

Sweet.

WILL

Yeah, I'll just sleep on the floor. It'll be like old times at Mike's.

Will sets his sleeping bag next to Mike.

MIKE

Uh… See everything works out.

LUCAS

(To Dustin)

Dude.

DUSTIN

What?

CUT TO

EXT. OUTSIDE THE BYERS' HOME - NIGHT

Out on the porch, we see JOYCE BYERS strolling, carefully, around searching for…

She turns to reveal JONATHAN BYERS, holding a pack of Pall Malls.

JONATHAN

You said you quit.

JOYCE

I did.

JONATHAN

Then how come I found this in the-

She takes the pack from him.

JOYCE

I know where I put it.

She starts to light a cigarette.

JONATHAN

You promised Will.

JOYCE

I just need to take an edge off right now okay? (beat) It just feels like this whole move was for nothing. I tried to get away from Hawkins and yet-

JONATHAN

It found us all over again?

JOYCE

More like I brought with us. We always live paycheck to paycheck, I wanted that to stop. I should've never contacted them again.

JONATHAN

?

She nods and puts out a cigarette.

JOYCE

(teary)

Don't tell Will, ok?

JONATHAN

Of course, Mom.

They pull in for a hug, and then each goes inside.

CUT TO

INT. JONATHAN'S ROOM - NIGHT

MAX, ELEVEN, and NANCY are all awake, having a sleepover, sitting on Jonathan's bed.

NANCY

So I laid out the sleeping bags, I got water for everyone-

MAX

I'm bored.

ELEVEN

Yeah. Bored.

NANCY

Oh. Ok. What do you want to do?

MAX

Let's see what Jonathan has.

Max starts to go through Jonathan's things

We see Max pull out a yearbook.

MAX

Hey, this is something.

Max starts flipping pages, and El looks over her shoulder.

NANCY

Is that our Yearbook?

MAX

Yeah- Oh my…

Is that Steve? You dated Steve Harrington?

Nancy gets off the bed and rushes to the book. She looks at the page they're on and takes a moment. She sees him and Nancy as "cutest couple."

NANCY

Yup…

Uh-huh. That's Steve.

MAX

But he's such a blockhead.

ELEVEN

Total blockhead.

Nancy puts the book away after taking a close inspection.

NANCY

Let's just go to bed, huh?

MAX

This is fun. What else does he have?

NANCY

Guys.

Eleven jumps on the bed and reaches for the nightstand. She pulls out the wedding ring case. She shows it to Max.

MAX

Oh shit.

She whips to Nancy. She's still. All of them are frozen, jaw dropped.

NANCY

Let's go to bed.

Max nods and takes the case from Eleven. She puts it back into the drawer. Nancy turns off the lights.

CUT TO

INT. RUSSIAN BASE - DAY

'Search and Destroy' by The Stooges is playing.

We hear gunshots, and we see Funshine and Axel dive around a corner.

FUNSHINE

(Between breaths)

Shit, that was easy. Who knew you could turn off a paramilitary alarm with just a paperclip and some gum.

Bullets fly between them.

AXEL

Hey, I spent one year at Devry, I can break anything with a switch.

We see DOTTIE screaming and running through the hallway. She dives around the corner.

DOTTIE

Guys, what the hell are you doing? We gotta kid to save.

FUNSHINE

Right.

Funshine holds two AK-47s in each hand and steps into the hallway, spraying down Russian guards.

FUNSHINE

No one rains on Funshine's parade.

Axel and Dottie make a run for it reaching Eight's cell. They look through the small window in the door, and they see her lying on the floor.

AXEL

Hey, that's her.

They pry the door open, and they go to pick her up.

AXEL

Hey-Hey! It's us, kid. We're getting you out of here.

Eight looks dazed. She still has the device on her head.

DOTTIE

Can you get that shit off of her it's messing with her head.

AXEL

Anything with a switch.

Axel just starts ripping out wires attached to the device. They end up picking up KALI and holding her up. They make it out of the hallway, and we see the two people in a gas mask at the end of the hall.

AXEL

Hey! Can you get us out of here?

They have no response as they keep heading down the hallway.

AXEL

Guys! I don't wanna die here-

DOTTIE

Shut up! Someone's coming.

We see Russian guards rush down the hallway. Behind them, we see Brenner. Axel and Dottie just close their eyes, ready to be killed.

And yet…

The guards run to the empty cell. They don't see anything. Brenner lays his palm to his face and massages his temple.

(In Russian)

Find them.

The guards looked confused for a second.

DR. BRENNER

Find them!

They run off in a hurry. Brenner turns around facing Axel, Dottie, and Eight. He stares at them for a moment… only a foot away. He then walks off, carrying a walkie.

(In Russian)

We've been compromised.

After they all leave Axel and Dottie take a deep breath and then laugh in relief. We see KALI conscious, her nose dripping with blood. She smiles.

CUT TO

INT. VIDEO STORE - NIGHT

We see Kieth and Steve stocking and taking inventory. 'Voices Carry' plays over the store's intercom.

We are abruptly intruded with hard knocking on the window of the video store. It's Erica.

KEITH

(Looking up from the counter)

Hey!

Keith points to the sign outside, saying, "CLOSED." Erica looks at it for a second and smirks and continues to knock.

KEITH

Jesus. Steve?

STEVE

(Without looking away from the shelf)

Yeah… I'm on it.

Steve continues to look at the shelf, and we still hear the knocking.

KEITH

Steve!

STEVE

I'm on it.

Steve runs to the door and swings it open.

STEVE

Can't you read?

ERICA

Can you?

STEVE

I'm working right now, and You're messing up my whole system.

ERICA

I don't care.

STEVE

Then why are you here?

ERICA

You're my last stop…

Keith finally arrives at the door.

KEITH

We're closed.

ERICA

Yeah?

Sticking out her tongue. Keith repeats her immaturity.

ERICA

(To Steve)

So you wanna buy some girl scout cookies or what?

STEVE

Do you got Tagalongs?

Erica slowly nods. Steve checks his pockets.

STEVE

I don't have money.

Steve slowly turns to Keith. Keith gives a glazed look.

KEITH

I hate tagalongs. You got Thin mints?

ERICA

I'm a girl scout, of course, I have thin mints.

STEVE

One sec.

Steve runs and tries to jump over the counter, and we see him crash and land on the carpet floor. He gets himself up and looks back to see if anyone saw him, which they did. He gives an awkward laugh and continues to run.

CUT TO

INT. BACKROOM VIDEO STORE - NIGHT

Robin sticks a bag of popcorn in the microwave. Laqueesha puts a film in the VCR. They both meet at the couch where they sit in silence. They both look at the door to the backroom, then to each other. They immediately start kissing. 'American Girl' starts playing. Robin pulls back and starts laughing.

LAQUEESHA

What?

Robin continues to laugh.

ROBIN

You taste like Redvines.

LAQUEESHA

(Covering her mouth)

Shit.

ROBIN

No, it's… I kinda like it.

She leans in, but quickly we hear the beeping of the microwave. The two pull apart. Suddenly the door opens, it's Steve.

STEVE

Girl Scout cookies.

ROBIN

(Slowly nodding)

Alright?

STEVE

(In a whiny voice)

I have no money.

Steve sticks his hand out.

STEVE

Please, Rob. Just this once.

ROBIN

Alright but I want thin mints.

She hands him money, and Steve bolts out of the room.

CUT TO

INT. VIDEO STORE - NIGHT

Steve rushes back with sweaty, crumpled up ones in his hands.

STEVE

Tag me.

Erica reluctantly hands him tagalongs and pries the money from Steve's grip.

ERICA

Thank you for supporting small businesses.

STEVE

You're girl scouts how is that small business.

KEITH

Wait, where's your uniform?

Erica starts walking away.

ERICA

Stop asking stupid questions. (To her mom) Mom start the car!

We see Ms. Sinclaire start the engine to her car. Erica practically dives in, and they pull out of the parking lot.

Steve just shrugs.

CUT TO

INT. BACKROOM VIDEO STORE - NIGHT

Steve rushes into the room and sits between Laqueesha and Robin. He immediately starts to open his tagalongs. He quickly then notices the popcorn in Laqueesha's lap.

STEVE

Oh sweet.

Robin just stares at Steve blankly. Steve looks back.

STEVE

What?

He pops the box open.

ROBIN

Where's my thin mints?

STEVE

Oh...yeah. She was all out actually. Crazy right?

Keith walks in with a Thin Mint in his hand.

KEITH

She wasn't.

Keith tosses her the box of thin mints.

He sits down next to Laqueesha and puts his arm around her. Robin looks down at Keith's box of thin mints.

ROBIN

Thanks.

"God it's so painful

Something that's so close

And still so far out of reach."

CUT TO

INT. BYER'S HOUSE - NIGHT

Nancy tosses and turns in Jonathan's bed. We see Eleven and Max are sound asleep, but Nancy...Nancy can't take her mind off of…

She gets up and looks at the yearbook for a second. Flipping through the pages again, she lands on Steve Harrington's Double exposure portrait. It looks ridiculous, but not to Nancy. She actually smiles, then quickly closes it, nervously. She slams it so suddenly she looks to see if she woke up the girls.

(Continued.)

She walks slowly and carefully into the Byer's living room/den.

She tip-toes ever so carefully to the front door when suddenly…

The light turns on.

She whips to look at the kitchen, and we see Will Byers, making a bowl of cereal.

Will

Can't sleep, either?

NANCY

Heh- No.

She walks closer to Will. She feels guilty for no reason, cautious yet trying to look casual.

NANCY

What are you doing up?

WILL

(Pointing to his room) Dustin.

He hears the muffled yet loud roar of Dustin's snoring through Will's bedroom door.

NANCY

Heh.

They stare at each other quietly, not sure what to say.

Will breaks the silence with the pouring of Cap N' Crunch into his bowl.

NANCY

Uh… How's school?

Will swings the fridge door open and practically crawls through to find the milk. He resurfaces with a carton.

WILL

(Shrugging)

It's school.

Will goes to pour the milk yet barely a drop falls out.

WILL

Aw Man.

NANCY

Hey! Let's go get some... huh?

WILL

Really?

NANCY

Yeah, I need to clear my head anyways. How far is the closest 7/11?

CUT TO

INT. RUSSIAN BASE - NIGHT

We see Axel and Dottie carrying Eight through the hallways.

Hanging lights are sparkling as the entire base seems to be destroyed in the havoc they caused.

DOTTIE

This looks like the exit.

They start moving in that direction through the long hallway.

EIGHT

(coughing)

No. There's something we need.

CUT TO

INT. RUSSIAN BASE - DAY - LATER

The three of them turn the corner to find Funshine. There's a frightening moment and then immediate relief. Funshine sees Kali and smiles.

FUNSHINE

Damn girl, what were you thinking-hanging out in a Russian lab? (pause) It's good to have you back Kali.

Kali hugs Funshine.

AXEL

Guys, we need to hurry this up.

Kali looks at the cell door and points. Funshine pulls it open. We reveal the kid from earlier, shivering.

DOTTIE

Shit. That's a whole fucking kid in here.

AXEL

What the hell kinda shit are these commies up to?

EIGHT

They're not commies.

AXEL

Then what are they?

EIGHT

Monsters.

CUT TO

INT. RUSSIAN BASE - DAY

We cut to the two kids in gas masks. They've reached their destination…

The Demogorgon.

We see the wheel turn by itself. The door starts lifting, and we hear…

Click

Brenner aims his gun at the two.

BRENNER

I should've known there was more to this whole raid. (beat) I would've never thought it could be you.

The wheel stops turning, the door is lifted off the ground.

BRENNER

Whatever you are after, that thing won't help.

The two stare blankly at Brenner. The gate starts to unlock.

BRENNER

(unusually nervous)

I'm serious!

The gate flies open. We see a figure claw out of the cell. It's the monster… The Demogorgon.

Brenner sees this and shoots once… twice… no, prevail. He starts to run. The older of the two raises his arm towards Brenner. The child lowers it and shakes their head.

We hear a shriek from the Demogorgon.

CUT TO

EXT. RUSSIAN BASE - NIGHT

We see MICK handling the van as it waits outside a door to the Russian base. She bangs on the dash.

MICK

C'mon, C'mon! Where the hell are-

The door slams open. Funshine runs out carrying the child. Eight follows behind. Axel, bloody, provides cover fire.

FUNSHINE

Start the damn van!

MICK

Where's Dott?

FUNSHINE

Start the van!

Eight jumps in the van. We see Axel shot down in the distance.

MICK

Holy shit.

FUNSHINE

Fuck. Gimme the guns.

Eight tosses him the AK-47s in the van and Funshine closes the van doors.

FUNSHINE

Get her home, Mick.

MICK

What? No-

FUNSHINE

MICK! GO!

He closes the last door. The van pulls away from him. Eight puts her hand to the window. Funshine turns around.

FUNSHINE

Who wants some?

In the distance, we hear shots. Kali holds the child.

EIGHT

It's ok.

The shots stop. Kali holds on tighter.

EIGHT

(Almost to herself)

It's ok.

They reach the forest, where they started.

MICK

Shit, Kali, I think we might've gotten away with this whole thing.

They smile. We see Mick look back at the two. She smiles.

MICK

We actually got away. Damn-

BLAM

A bullet flies through the windshield as a sniper takes down Mick. The van loses control and crashes into a nearby tree.

Kali and the kid jump out.

EIGHT

We have to hide.

We hear a gargled roar in the distance. Kali and the kid hid behind a tree. We listen to the footsteps get closer and closer… It's the monster.

Kali looks around the corner. We see the Demogorgon almost limping to the forest and then making a rift within a tree. Kali hears guards coming.

EIGHT

We gotta go.

The kid shakes his head.

EIGHT

This isn't a choice, let's run.

We see Russian soldiers run-up. They see footsteps in the snow leading right into a tree. A normal tree. On the other side, we see Kali straining herself, she holds her side. We see her palm and her side are red, she was shot. The kid keeps on running through the upside-down. Kali holds the illusion until the guards move on.

She falls to the snowy ground.

EIGHT

...rift.

She faints.

CUT TO

EXT. INDIANA ROAD - NIGHT - MOVING

Nancy and Will sit in silence. The surrounding forests are pitch black. There's nothing but the two and what seems to the five feet of road in front of them.

NANCY

So how's school?

WILL

You asked that already?

NANCY

Oh yeah. But like do you have any new friends, maybe a girlfriend?

WILL

(Softly)

No.

NANCY

Oh… but surely there must be someone you like.

WILL

There is. (quietly) And don't call me Shirley.

NANCY

(Giving a polite chuckle)

Airplane right?

WILL

Yeah.

NANCY

Well-

WILL

Well, what?

NANCY

Who is it?

WILL

It- it doesn't matter. They're already in a relationship.

Nancy's eyes widen. She gives a nervous laugh. Will's looks away a little.

NANCY

Aw, No. Will look I always thought you were great but-

WILL

You thought I was talking about you?

NANCY

Oh… I-

WILL

(smiling)

Gross.

They both go back to their awkward silence, yet they smile, which leads into a big laugh.

NANCY

I'm so sorry.

WILL

Don't worry about it.

NANCY

You should ask her out anyways.

WILL

Wha-What?

NANCY

This girl, you should ask them out anyways. I mean… (softly) Just because they're in a relationship doesn't exactly mean they're happy. What's the worst they can say?

WILL

(Looking out his window)

No.

NANCY

Exactly! But Will…

WILL

Yeah?

NANCY

Don't chase this unless you're sure. You could be rushing into something that will just… settle. Be sure this is what you want. You don't need someone to feel better about yourself.

They pull into the 7/11 parking lot. Right up to the glass doors. We see the inside, the only exterior light they've seen on the road. They walk in.

CUT TO

INT. SEVEN-ELEVEN - NIGHT

Nancy puts a pint of ice cream on the clerk's counter. Will follows with a carton of milk. Nancy pulls out her wallet.

WILL

(To the clerk)

Where's um. The restroom?

CLERK

Around the back. You'll need this.

He tosses him the keys and Will fumbles for a second and catches them. He takes his carton and walks out.

CLERK

(Nervously)

What...what is he going to do with that milk?

NANCY

(Looking through her purse)

Make cereal.

CLERK

Is that... a euphemism?

NANCY

What?

CLERK

Nevermind. 5 bucks.

NANCY

Thanks.

She slowly takes her Ice cream, and we she her exit the store and someone else enter. He's wearing dark clothes with a platinum blond mullet. He heads to the counter and places down a photo.

It's the child we've seen before in the Russian lab.

CLERK

What?

The man slides the photo further.

CLERK

Yeah. That's not helping. If you're looking for the kid, why not try anywhere else man?

The man takes the photo and starts walking down the aisle.

CLERK

Sorry-

The man's hand opens. We see a ballpoint pen fly out of his hand and stab into the man's throat multiple times. Blood falls from each hole in his neck until it meets into one dark red puddle.

CUT TO

EXT. OUTSIDE THE STORE - NIGHT

We see HEADLIGHTS FLASH. An engine rev. Tires screech.

Nancy CRASHES through the store, and just before it hits the man we see the car is floating in mid-air, halted. The tires rev and Nancy keeps her foot on the accelerator trying to move forward yet it's suspended in the air.

She quickly unbuckles as we the man flip his hand around. She dives and rolls onto the ground, the car flies behind her into the gas station pumps, causing a HUGE EXPLOSION.

She hides behind the store shelves as the man quickly starts knocking them over one by one. The food flies off the shelves we don't see Nancy until—

BANG!

Nancy shoots her gun and misses. The man smiles and Nancy reaches for the trigger again, and yet we see her finger lift off the trigger.

She places the gun under her chin and whimpers, powerless.

Her finger climbs back onto the trigger.

Tears roll door her face.

Suddenly a stray milk carton flies through the shattered glass and lands onto the man's face. Milk splatters all over him.

He loses focus, and Nancy quickly drops and kicks the gun away in panic.

The man turns to the outside the of store, and we see WILL BYERS tremble in fear and then…

WILL

Shit.

...bolt out of view.

The man switches focus back—

yet we see no Nancy.

He walks closer down the aisle of the store, and the lights start to flicker.

He reaches the end of the store, and we see an open fridge door. The bottom shelf empty, showing only the "inner back" of the store.

CUT TO

EXT. FORREST - NIGHT - MOVING

We see the child from the baserunning through a forest and then into another rift in a tree and then another. He's panting, out of breath but he still runs. He hears…

The roar. The Demogorgon.

He finally runs through the last portal and lands somewhere strange. A treehouse. He walks towards it, and we see a small, hand-made sign, reading-

CASTLE BYERS (NEW AND IMPROVED).

He looks to his left to see a shocked Joyce Byers, smoking a cigarette.

JOYCE

Shit.

CUT TO

EXT. VIDEO STORE - NIGHT

The workers of the video store are finally locking up for the night. Robin and Laqueesha walk out first. We see Steve and Keith talking, still in the store.

ROBIN

So, I leave tomorrow.

Laqueesha nods.

ROBIN

I'll be gone.

LAQUEESHA

Yeah, for like a week though, right?

Robin looks down, kicks a rock, and looks up. Laqueesha is holding out a bag of red vines.

LAQUEESHA

Red vine?

ROBIN

Do you like me?

(beat)

LAQUEESHA

What?

ROBIN

Do you… like…

like me?

Robin's eyes are teary. Her voice quivers in the delivery.

LAQUEESHA

I don't know. I'm just having fun.

ROBIN

Having fun?

LAQUEESHA

I'm enjoying this. But this- this is a fantasy. I thought you knew that. We could never.

Robin nods and turns away.

LAQUEESHA

It's not like what I feel isn't there. It's just- there's more people in my life that would hate us. I have a family.

Robin whips around, tears falling.

ROBIN

Like I don't?

LAQUEESHA

No, but- you should understand, right? I-

Steve and Keith come walking out laughing.

STEVE

So that's James Bond?

KEITH

Yeah. Trust me. Zardoz is gonna be a classic.

STEVE

Uh-huh. Hey Robin-

ROBIN

Steve drive me home… please.

STEVE

Yeah sure. Is everything ok?

Robin walks to Steve's car. Steve shrugs and follows. Keith steals a red vine from Laqueesha's bag.

KEITH

What's her problem?

CUT TO

INT. STEVE'S MOM'S CAR - NIGHT - MOVING

Steve and Robin sit in silence, driving through the dark neighborhood of Hawkins. 'April Come She Will' is playing on the car radio.

STEVE

Jesus, you live far-

Robin unrolls the car window and screams out of it.

STEVE

Okay. Might've woke up the Bennets and everyone in a half-mile radius but that's a start. What's up?

ROBIN

Why are we here? What do you get out of Hawkins, Steve?

STEVE

Well, the food is… the scenery…

ROBIN

I just feel stuck Steve. Trapped in myself… or something I don't know it's stupid forget it.

Steve pulls in to Robin's drive-way.

STEVE

Well, tomorrow morning you won't be in Hawkins anymore. We'll be abroad the glorious greyhound to Daytona. You are packed, right?

(Beat)

STEVE

Robin Buckley.

ROBIN

(smiling)

What?

STEVE

You aren't packed? That's not the deal with this relationship, right? I'm the slacker blockhead, and you're the responsible one.

ROBIN

Heh. You are a blockhead.

STEVE

Yeah? Well, at least I'm packed. C'mon.

Steve jumps out of his car. He starts walking to the front door.

ROBIN

Ste-

She stops herself from shouting.

ROBIN

(Whispering)

Steve.

STEVE

What?

ROBIN

My parents are probably sleeping.

STEVE

It's Friday night they're watching Lansor.

Steve opens the door and walks in.

INT. BUCKLEY'S HOME - NIGHT

Robin stomps into her home to see Steve pouring soda into a glass and sitting on the couch with her parents, Mr. and Mrs. BUCKLEY.

Robin! How was work?

ROBIN

(whispers)

Fine.

How come you didn't tell us Steve was coming over? I would've got the good cola.

STEVE

This is fine, Chuck. (Turning to the T.V) So what are we watching?

Lansor. It's a good one tonight. They got one of the guys who was at the mall fire.

You guys are lucky that didn't happen when you guys were there. Frickin' Kline, always cutting corners. Glad that son 'o' bitch is locked up.

Charles!

just throws his hands up in the air. We turn to the television to see "Fred Lansor, Tonight."

INT. LANSOR STUDIO - NIGHT

LANSOR

A small town, a terrible accident, a dark secret that may be hiding underneath it all. Here tonight to talk about the Hawkins Mall incident is on of Hawkin's own. They've chosen to stay anonymous during the interview so their voice and image will be hidden for their safety, and as they say "also yours."

We jump to a silhouette of MURRAY BAUMAN. LANSOR sits across from him.

MURRAY

(voice disguised)

Firstly, I would like to laugh at the idea of a simple fire burning down the mall.

LANSOR

Are you saying there's something more to it?

MURRAY

Oh ho ho. I'm saying there's a lot of deep (Bleep) going on. More than your little audience might handle.

LANSOR

Uh. (whispers) Watch the language. So what are you saying was the reason behind the event?

MURRAY

People won't want this to get out, but I'll squeal, Lansor. (leaning in) The Soviets.

CUT TO

INT. BUCKLEY'S HOME - NIGHT

Robin runs upstairs. Steve swings his attention to her as she ascends.

MR. BUCKLEY

Whatta nut job.

Steve gets up and goes to follow robin.

Steve.

Steve turns.

Keep the door open.

STEVE

What? (beat) Oh um… of course Chuck.

raises his glass of cola to Steve. Steve smiles and slowly walks up the stairs.

INT. ROBIN'S ROOM - NIGHT

'Just Like Honey' softly plays while Robin packs haphazardly, crying in the midst of it all. Steve stands in the threshold, hesitant to walk in.

STEVE

Rob. We good?

ROBIN

Yeah.

STEVE

You sure? Last time I checked packing wasn't so painful.

Robin stops and lets her face fall into her pillow.

ROBIN

(muffled)

I don't want to go.

STEVE

Wha- What? But… but Daytona.

ROBIN

Go without me! It doesn't matter Steve. It's all the same, everywhere. I'll always be the girl that feels one step away from everyone… hiding.

Steve joins her on the bed.

STEVE

But listen. This is the first and possibly only time in your life where you can be who you actually are. Away from Hawkins, all the people, all the bullshit.

(beat)

STEVE

This is when you can finally be Robin.

Robin looks up from her pillow and smiles.

ROBIN

Ok.

STEVE

Ok? OK! That went… surprisingly well. Maybe I should be like a life coach… an Oprah.

Robin then leans her head on Steve's shoulder, sniffs and wipes the tears off her eyes.

ROBIN

Heh. "Coach Steve"

They both start to chuckle. Steve throws some clothes into a suitcase.

CUT TO

EXT. FOREST - NIGHT

Will runs through the woods and hides behind a tree. Alone once again, he starts to tear up. Did he leave Nancy to die?

He holds his legs tight to his chest and holds back tears. Trying to keep sound to a minimum. We hear leaves rustle, the sounds get closer and closer…

It's Nancy.

WILL

Ah!

NANCY

Jesus! You scare the hell out of me.

WILL

What the hell was he?

NANCY

The guy? I don't know, but we have to find a way back.

WILL

How are we going to do that? You lost your car.

Nancy looks through the woods to the road.

NANCY

I have an idea.

CUT TO

EXT. INDIANA ROAD - NIGHT - MOVING.

Jean listening to 'Never Be the Same' by Christoper Cross. He's singing along in the midst of the chorus when Nancy and Will run Into the middle of the road.

Jean screams like a girl and swerved away from them. He skids for ten feet and then stops. Nancy and Will run over to the car.

JEAN

(Out of breath)

What the-

NANCY

We need a ride.

Jean still stares blankly, panting.

WILL

Everyone's safety depends on it.

The same response.

NANCY

There's 20 bucks in it for you.

JEAN

Hop…Hop in.

WILL

We need to get to my house. I'll show the way.

NANCY

-And make it fast.

JEAN

Alright.

Jean changes the track on the cassette. 'Ride Like the Wind starts playing. He looks to a confused Nancy and a pumped Will.

JEAN

Buckle up.

Will and Jean share a smile as the car pulls into reverse and whips around the Indiana road.

CUT TO

INT. GAS STATION/SEVEN-ELEVEN - NIGHT

We cut to the Employee of the month portrait of the unfortunate clerk that met his maker earlier. Then we hear unsettling synth music. The camera turns to the security room. The two figures in gas masks from before standing in front of a small screen, continually rewinding. Until it freezes directly on Nancy with her gun.

X

There.

GIRL

Who is she?

X

C.I.A, F.B.I? Only thing I know is that she did not hesitate at all. It's almost as if she's experienced one of us before.

GIRL

The Hawkins girl?

X

Perhaps. Either way, we're getting sloppy. The more witnesses, the more problems.

The girl nods. She pulls out the tape from the VCR.

GIRL

Come on.

They both exit the gas station, and that's when we realize that we're actually in the upside-down. It's silent, particles fly around. The girl creates a rift on a nearby tree, and they exit through. When they reappear in the real world, we see in the background flashing police lights at the 7/11. Sirens blaring as a juxtapose to the quietness of the upside-down. The two keep traveling through the dense woods.

CUT TO

EXT. GAS STATION/SEVEN-ELEVEN - NIGHT

We pull into the crime scene at the gas station. The scorched car jammed between what remains of the two pumps. The blackened pavement leading up to the 7/11 and its dead clerk are all that remains. A siren and lights flare on the two approaching squad cars. Each from different parts of Indiana. Out of one car, we see Hawkins PD. Officer Powell and Callahan jump out. On the opposite side are two new officers from Pawnee, officers SMITH, and WILSON Both are out of their prime and have the beer bellies to show for it. They're experienced.

SMITH

(Walking to Powell and Callahan)

Ah, fuck out of here!

WILSON

This is our jurisdiction, and you know that or did you two get lost on your way to lovers lane?

Wilson goes for a high-five from Smith. They laugh.

POWELL

Last time I checked this was right at the edge between both districts asshole. So who gives a fuck?

WILSON

We do. Hawkins brings bad luck in. I don't want you two fucking this up causing me to do more paperwork.

CALLAHAN

(under his breath)

God forbid you'd have to do your job for once.

WILSON

You got something you wanna say to me shitface?

CALLAHAN

(Raising his fist)

I bet you'd like that.

SMITH

(kneeling near the wrecked car)

Knock it off. Let's run the fucking plate first.

POWELL

Shit, okay.

Powell walks to his squad car and dials a number with the car phone. He puts the phone to his ear as it rings.

POWELL

(Pointing to Wilson)

I would've enjoyed watching your old ass get beat.

Wilson flips him off, and Powell laughs and abruptly stops as he hears the voice on the other end.

POWELL

Hey Lucy, uh-huh, yeah let me run this plate for you okay? Hehe right. Okay, Delta-Five-Six-Charlie-Tango-One-Two. Uh huh… Well, call back soon... Oh really? Okay.

Powell hangs up the phone.

POWELL

Well Shit.

CALLAHAN

What?

POWELL

Sheriffs coming.

CALLAHAN

Aw fuck.

WILSON

Ha, Jim? Haven't seen that asshole come this far in ages.

CALLAHAN

Hop's dead dipshit.

SMITH

Jeez, he didn't know, calm down.

POWELL

Nah, this new guy is some real fucking work. Came in from Chicago.

WILSON

Chicago? What kind of idiot would leave Chicago for Hawkins?

We hear an engine revving, wheels turning into the lot. The intro to 'Do it Again' starts playing. The four officers standstill, jaw dropped and in awe as SHERIFF FENELSON steps out of his '87 Buick Grand National. Fenelson is played by none other than Nic Cage himself. He points his aviator sunglasses in his jack pouch and throws the keys at Callahan.

FENELSON

Keep her warm for me, sweetheart.

He smooches towards Callahan and walks towards the car.

FENELSON

(Throwing his arm on Powell and squeezing and rubbing)

What do we got?

POWELL

(hiding his annoyance)

Dead male, '20s, inside. He seems to have been stabbed multiple times in the neck with something small.

FENELSON

And the plate?

POWELL

Running it right now, sir.

FENELSON

HAHA! That's why I love you, buddy. Always working ahead.

Fenelson and Powell walk into the 7/11.

POWELL

Any theories?

Fenelson lifts the dead body from the back of his hair. Lifting him from the puddle of blood. We see his disgusting blackish-red blood drip down his chin. Fenelson starts chuckling.

FENELSON

Jesus Christ, that is fucked up.

Powell gags and looks away.

FENELSON

C'mon, tell me that's not fucked up. That must be like 12 stabs to the throat. I'm guessing a pencil. Any cash taken from the register?

POWELL

(Gagging) No...No sir.

FENELSON

(Dropping the head)

Hmm. Let's call in for some forensics.

We see Wilson and Smith standing outside where the threshold of the 7/11 once was.

WILSON

Ex-Except this is our district.

FENELSON

(swinging his attention to Wilson and Smith)

Uh… heh. Who the fuck are you two?

SMITH

Pawnee PD...sir.

FENELSON

Yeah?

Wilson and Smith slowly start to nod but then…

FENELSON

(Shouting)

Then go fuck off to wherever. I don't see shit with your name on it.

WILSON

To...to be fair it's on the edge of-

FENELSON

Excuse me?

There is a moment of silence.

POWELL

Any theories, sir?

FENELSON

No money taken, victim brutally murdered, and a car torched. This is a sloppy job. I'm thinking we have a revenge murder or perhaps this guy owed someone money. The strange thing is we also have another struggle over at the end of the store.

Wilson

So?

We hear ringing from one of the squad cars. Powell goes to answer it.

FENELSON

So… there's only one body. I think we got some asshole on the run in YOUR town. They torched their car took the hostage's. We're dealing with some smart fuck. I dealt with people like this in Chicago. Whoever owns that car is the final piece of the puzzle.

Fenelson walks to the torched car and kneels at the plate.

FENELSON

Whatever name is attached to this plate is some sick prick.

Powell answers the phone ringing in the squad car.

POWELL

We got the owner of the plates. It's a Hawkins plate, sir.

Wilson and Smith look defeated.

POWELL

Owner goes by Ted Wheeler.

Fenelson smiles and slowly puts on his sunglasses. 'You May Be Right' starts playing.

FENELSON

Bingo!

CUT TO

INT. BYERS HOUSE - NIGHT

Joyce kicks open the front door, carrying the child.

The gang rushes into the room. All of them look confused and shocked at the new arrival.

JOYCE

Jonathan!

Jonathan pushes through the kids and reaches his mother and the child.

JOYCE

Get him some water.

Jonathan runs to the kitchen. The kids hold their focus, all except Mike.

MIKE

Where's Will?

DUSTIN

Where's Nancy?

Lucas and Max nod and run for a walkie. Finally, Eleven enters the living room. She stares straight at the child.

ELEVEN

Who-

Jonathan runs over to the panting kid and tips the glass down his mouth.

JONATHAN

There you go. You're fine.

Max and Lucas come back holding the walkie.

LUCAS

Will… Will do you copy?

Silence.

MIKE

Shit. That's my walkie check the frequency.

LUCAS

What? Why is it not on the party channel?

MIKE

It's for me and El. Just fix it.

Lucas fiddles with the walkie. With no patience, Mike takes it from him and switches it fast. El moves closer to the kid.

MIKE

Will? (beat) Nance?

Silence.

DUSTIN

(whispers)

Oh shit.

Max hits him on the arm. Dustin winces holds his arm, still trying to hide the actual pain from that blow.

The child coughs up some of the water. Eleven takes his arm and flips it around.

We see the number "12."

DUSTIN

Holy-

CUT TO

EXT. INDIANA ROAD - NIGHT - MOVING

Nancy, Jean, and Will are all en route back to the Byers residence. Will hits his walkie repeatedly. 'Ride Like the Wind' still playing through Jean's radio.

WILL

Guys… Guys, I'm here. The signal must be jammed.

NANCY

We'll be there soon. Can we please turn this off?

JEAN

No! You hi-jack my car and hold me hostage. This calms me, okay?

WILL

(leaning over)

It's fine.

They swing a turn and keep heading to their destination. The forest surrounding them, still thick. As they travel down the road, we pull focus to a nearby tree. It shakes and rattles, bark falling. A portal appears. Exiting is the same mysterious couple, mullet and all. They turn towards the car driving in the distance, practically at the horizon point. We pull into the portal left on the tree. We hear STATIC.

CUT TO

INT. BYERS HOUSE - NIGHT

Mike bangs on his walkie, still trying to get a signal. Eleven still staring at Twelve, the rest just shocked and starring.

JONATHAN

What does this mean?

LUCAS

It means there's more of them.

MIKE

Nancy? Will?

Finally, a sound. Everyone turns their attention to the walkie. Static roars from the walkie. Mike pulls his ear away for a moment and then the static breaks.

The sound of plucking guitar strings enters.

'Tomorrow's Gonna Be A Brighter Day' starts playing through the walkie. It's weak, but it's there.

Mike turns to the crew, confused. Everyone slightly confused besides Joyce… and El. A tear drops from El's eye.

MAX

What?

Then, humming comes through the walkie in tune with the song. It's familiar…

It's Hop.

Joyce thinks to herself, "Jim?"

CUT TO

EXT. UPSIDE DOWN - NIGHT

We cut back to Eight lying in the snow. A small puddle of blood surrounds her wound. She's still unconscious. We see a small Demo-Dog run over to her feet. It sniffs and widens its mouth to attack and then…

BANG

The Demo-Dog goes flying in the opposite direction.

We show a silver magnum, still smoking. We pull back to reveal Sheriff JIM HOPPER standing over Eight and smiling.

HOPPER

Boo.

CUT TO BLACK

'So It Goes' by Nick Lowe starts playing.

(END OF EPISODE)


End file.
